


All wrapped up with love.

by Lioness_Snake



Series: One-had-to-come-out-shot.... [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/M, I’m not fond of tags they give away the plot.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioness_Snake/pseuds/Lioness_Snake
Summary: Draco invites Hermione over for Christmas diner, he likes to wrap up presents, now which rope should he use? He wants to show off his hobby to Hermione.





	All wrapped up with love.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as lart of Slytherin Cabal prompt fest on facebook, I used the wrong pairing so here you go.....
> 
> Thank Purebloodpony she is the best Alpha/Beta

“So do you want turkey or rack of lamb?” Draco cheerfully addressed his female guest. His spirits are high, he loved Christmas and more so, he loves his female company.

Hermione nods something, he can't make out her answer. It doesn’t matter he’ll prepare both, she can choose when they are done. The bird of course will take a bit longer, and he’ll have to time it accordingly. Now, where did he put the spuds?

Draco jumped for joy when he invited his favorite auburn curled beauty. He dared ask her if she would join him for Christmas dinner at his apartment. She gracefully accepted his proposal. She asked him if she should dress for the occasion, yes Sir please do dress up.

  
Hermione Granger had started working for him as the new Chief Researcher at Malfoy Enterprises, and they had danced around each other for the better part of six months. Her outward shy demeanor appealed to him, yet Draco was fully aweare of the fiendfyre that pulsed beneath her surface. His nose still hurt on cold mornings. His fiesty little witch could throw a punch and he felt his crotch twitch just thinking back on it

Draco opened the door five minutes before two pm, there she stood a vision in a red silk cocktail dress, flaming red-penciled lips, her hair styled to perfection, pearl earrings and a pearl choker her red leather Louboutins, sheer white stockings. A small black paper bag, containing a gift of Ogden matured 25 years, he loved the gesture.

“Uhm, Draco, will it take long?” Hermione called from the living room.

“No dear I’ll put the turkey in the oven, I’ll join you shortly.” He called back to her as he finished pouring clarified butter over the poultry.

  
That vision in red, brightly wrapped like preseant under the tree. Hermione stared up at him, eyes glittering. The only gift he required knelt at his feet delicately wrapped in red.

Draco averted his eyes not wanting to salivate in front of her. He felt like the cat that got the canary when she stepped inside his lair. He reprimanded her as she walked inside his flat swaying her hips delicately, making her very short skirt flutter over her buttocks, he could make out the swell of her delicate flesh above her hamstrings. He chastised her for walking around the streets looking like that, she assured him she shrunk her dress just before she set foot in his house, not wanting to draw unwanted attention.

“I know how you can get, you want me dressed appropriately.” Her voice laughed as she addressed her lover. “You either would have me dressed from head to toe or flaunt me when your male friends are around yes?”

It was true Draco gladly showed off how pretty she was. Watching others salivate over what was his because make no mistake she was his.

The bird in his oven looked splendid, his eyes roved the kitchen, he was glad he asked a muggle kitchen expert to design it, he marveled at the black granite counter tops, white marble didn’t hold a candle to it. No, he could see himself against the black and little specks of gold. Granger coming to stay over for Christmas was a big deal, he never asked a woman to come over for Christmas. He remembered now how he had her on the cold granite surface. She was wearing a shirt dress, and he had unbuttoned it slowly, following her exposed with his mouth, laving her breasts with his tongue. He pushed her to lie down as he kissed her stomach, removing her knickers with his teeth, spreading her legs wide as he enclosed her pearly flesh with his mouth, he...

“Draco baby, would you please come to the living room I have this itch.” Hermione moaned from the other room.

  
“Coming my sweet.” He glided towards where his lover waited for him. He remembered visiting his favorite shop, tonight was so special, he was unsure if he would select the black, white or read rope to wrap his gift to her. He instead bought all three, he would decide when she was here, he opted for the black one. He was so glad when he saw how it turned out.

  
**********  
Hermione hung there suspended in the living room, ‘Oh right I didn’t tell you, my favorite hobby was Japanese roping.’   
*******

  
“So where is it itching, my dear little slut?” Draco’s eyes gleamed with excitement.

“Uhm, down there Sir.” Hermione nodded towards her pussy.

“Mmmm here?” Draco touched her lips with his index, ghosting over her exposed cunt.

Hermione bit her lips. “Yes, right there.” She squirmed against her ropes. “Please, Sir, it itches badly...”

“Ssssh, my sweet slut, I know, but you have to wait for your release, the bird in the oven needs another hour.”

“Yes but...” Hermione gasped as Draco inserted a dinger in her dripping pussy. “Ooooh....” She moaned, closing her eyes. With delight, a wide grin adorned her face.

“I have you wrapped all nice huh, with love my dear, all wrapped up in love.” He admired his handy work, her white stockings, her red dress, and his black ropes, he lipstick smeared, she was a vision.

“You could have told me though.” His voice went sullen, she withheld essential information from him.

“What Sir, I don’t know what...” she screamed as Draco bit her nipple through her dress.

“That is because you lied to me my sweet little slut.” This could have gone horribly wrong if he hadn’t paid attention as he did.

“What?” Hermione.

“You’re pregnant, aren't you?” Draco held her jaw in his hand, his eyes intently on hers.

“How....?” Hermione’s eyes widened.

“I’m an expert roping master I can tell your veins have expanded.” Draco divulged rather angrily.

“Oh....”

  
“Yes oh....”

“I wanted to tell you over dinner.” Hermione almost cried. “It was my little present to you all wrapped in love..... 

 


End file.
